You know You're Right
by Kipling
Summary: Un song-fic de una gran canción, aunque el fic no lo sea...siempre podre mejorar lo volvi a subir..rewies, denme una oportunidad, su opinion! )


I will never bother you  
  
I will never promise to  
  
I will never follow you  
  
I will never bother you  
  
Never speak a word again  
  
I will crawl away for good  
  
I will move away from here  
  
You wont be afraid of fear  
  
No thought was put in to this  
  
I always knew it would come to this  
  
Estoy aquí sentado, recordando, evaluando...no sé si estoy en lo cierto...  
  
Pasa el tiempo y sigo sin llegar a la conclusión, no hay ninguna puerta que pueda abrir y me diga que estoy en un error...  
  
La veo...y lo siento, no puede ser otra cosa. Sí, estoy en lo cierto.  
  
I will move away from here  
  
You wont be afraid of fear  
  
No thought was put in to this  
  
I always knew it would come to this  
  
Things have never been so swell  
  
I have never failed to feel  
  
Pain...  
  
Sonríe mientras se despoja de su abrigo y se acerca, algo que tan normal parece, a lo cual debería estar mas que acostumbrado... hace que algo dentro de mi salte, hierva, se encienda..  
  
Y me miento, me miento por que no quiero ver. Rectifico, no quería ver, por que ahora, la veo y sé, que no hay escapatoria, y estoy en lo cierto.  
  
You Know you're righ... You Know you're righ... You Know you're righ... You Know you're righ... You Know you're righ...  
  
Se sienta a mi lado, con la cabeza en mi hombro, suspira, y tiemblo.  
  
No puedo respirar mas que su dulce fragancia ni ver mas allá de su reflejo. Estoy atrapado.  
  
Ninguno de los dos dice nada, envueltos en ese silencio que lo dice todo, al menos para mí..., y recuerdo.. Recuerdo como, días atrás tu y yo nos besamos.  
  
  
  
Te veía tan lejana, tan alegre e ensimismada en tu mundo, que eras inalcanzable. Yo como loco, no podía más, la idea de sentir algo por ti, mi mejor amiga, era descabellada. Solo podía olvidarte.  
  
Cho, eso es! , parecía haber dado en el clavo, saliendo con ella, aquella chica de rasgos orientales que alguna vez pareció tener mi corazón... podría ayudarme a olvidar... pero no... no sin antes un beso..., y recuerdo.  
  
Estabas sentada, al borde del lago, me acerco y me miras. No se como lo haces, pero descubres que algo pasa... y asiento con la mirada, tu me das la mano, acariciándola mostrándome toda tu confianza y apoyo.. Y entonces, abro la boca para sentirme lo más estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra. - No sé besar. - Digo Y tú, te sobresaltas, no lo esperabas y me miras alzando las cejas, esperando que prosiga, y ahora es cuando más cínico.  
  
- Cho. - Digo, entonces tu suspiras y porfín preguntas.. - Que pasa?. - Vamos a salir..- contesto - Ah..bueno harry yo...- me miras apenada Ayúdame - digo.  
  
Me doy pena, casi estoy suplicando un beso..  
  
- Pero yo, yo harry,.. No sé- replicas...y yo la interrumpo súbitamente. - Me besarías?.- Directo, demasiado directo. Ella parece pensarlo, y entonces me niega con la cabeza, pero se aproxima a mí, coge mi mejilla, y ladea su cabeza... posando sus labios sobre los míos...  
  
Se separa, aun con los ojos cerrados y se levanta, ofreciéndome su mano para levantar yo también, y una vez a la misma altura menciona: - Un beso..., solo es un beso, cuando las dos personas lo sienten. Posa su mano en mi corazón y se aleja hacia el castillo dejándome claro, con aquellas palabras...que aquello, no había sido un beso.  
  
  
  
I'm so warm and calm inside  
  
I no longer have to hide  
  
Let's talk about someone else  
  
Sterling silver begins to melt  
  
Nothing really bothers her  
  
She just wants to love herself  
  
Vuelvo a la realidad y a tus bonitos ojos que ahora me miran y preguntan, con un deje de...tristeza?  
  
- Y bien...que tal con cho? - Bien - respondo  
  
Asiente con la cabeza y se vuelve a recostar, sé esta tan bien a su lado... Pero derrepente, parece darse cuenta de algo, y se levanta súbitamente, la llamo, y voltea, mostrándome lagrimas silenciosas en sus ojos... Quiero preguntar pero escapa escaleras arriba.. y para cuando me quiero dar cuenta esta lejos.., inalcanzable, como al principio, y como siempre.  
  
Me levanto y bajo al los terrenos, necesito despejarme, veo a Cho que me saluda con un beso... Nuestra farsa ya se alarga demasiado. Y como empieza se acaba, ella llora, sé que no me quiere, no la quiero, solo nos aportamos beneficios, ella fama y yo...yo, nada, .....inalcanzable.  
  
I will move away from here  
  
You wont be afraid of fear  
  
No thought was put into this  
  
I always knew to come like this  
  
Things have never been so swell  
  
I have never failed to feel  
  
Subo a mi escoba, el quiddich siempre ayuda...pero esta vez...qué es eso que oigo?... una melodia..y la sigo.. No doy crédito. Es ella, y cantando..  
  
Pain....  
  
Se sobresalta, porque me ve, .....me dejo ver, es ahora o nunca. Me acerco a ella, que sonríe de lado, acaricio su mejilla y la tomo de las manos mientras acerco mi rostro al suyo..pero.. Es ella quien que me besa. Me separo, solo para decirle estas palabras antes de volver a posar mis labios sobre su boca. - Hermione...Yo lo siento, tú lo sientes, no es nuestro primer beso.  
  
You know Your Right... You know Your Right... You know Your Right... You know Your Right... You know Your Right... You know Your Right...  
  
Mi primer fic....no me maten...mejoraré, acepto de todo por ser principiante, tan solo escriban rewiew, gracias. 


End file.
